A Golden Crown/Appearances
A list of characters, institutions, locations, creatures, significant events and items that appear in "A Golden Crown." Characters *Lord Eddard Stark *Queen Cersei Lannister *King Robert Baratheon *Princess Daenerys Targaryen *Irri *Bran Stark *Hodor *Theon Greyjoy *Robb Stark *Osha *Stiv *Wallen *Tyrion Lannister *Mord *Syrio Forel *Arya Stark *Dothraki crone *Khal Drogo *Prince Viserys Targaryen *Ser Jorah Mormont *Doreah *Rakharo *Lady Catelyn Stark *Lord Robin Arryn *Lady Lysa Arryn *Ser Vardis Egen *Ser Jon Lynderly *Ser Rodrik Cassel *Bronn *Lord Eon Hunter *Lord Commander Barristan Selmy *Lord Renly Baratheon *Lancel Lannister *Lord Petyr Baelish *Grand Maester Pycelle *Joss *Lord Beric Dondarrion *Sansa Stark *Septa Mordane *Prince Joffrey Baratheon *Ros *Steffon *Qotho Mentions *Ser Jaime Lannister *Lord Tywin Lannister *Lord Stannis Baratheon (unnamed) *Jory Cassel *Benjen Stark *King-Beyond-the-Wall Mance Rayder *Rhaego *Ser Kevan Lannister (unnamed) *Catspaw assassin (unnamed) *Lord Jon Arryn *King Aerys II Targaryen *Ser Gregor Clegane *Lord Hothor Umber"The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms" *Lady Amarylis Umber *Lady Regan Karstark *Harkon Umber *Tommard Karstark *Lord Beric Karstark *Mara Karstark *Berrican Karstark *Petyr Karstark *Jon Karstark *Laurence Karstark *Lucan Umber *Gareth Umber *Joseth Umber *Corin Umber *Hollys Umber *Katrina Umber *Lord Tyrek Tallhart *Lady Petra Tallhart *Brandon Umber *Finn Umber *Emilia Umber *Morgana Umber *Maynard Umber *Kear Umber *Cedric Umber *Vivian Cerwyn *Cleos Umber *King Daemon I Blackfyre *Queen Naerys Targaryen *King Aerys I Targaryen *Queen Aelinor Targaryen *Rhaegel Targaryen *Aegon Blackfyre *Aemon Blackfyre *Serena Blackfyre *Shiera Seastar *Aegor Rivers *Brynden Rivers *Princess Daenerys Targaryen *King Daeron II Targaryen *Lord Orys Baratheon *Lady Argella Baratheon *Axel Baratheon *Mychal Baratheon *Monica Velaryon *Reginald Baratheon *Flynn Baratheon *Padraic Baratheon *Steffon Baratheon *Wilyam Baratheon *Ethelide Baratheon *Theresa Baratheon *Alanna Penrose *Steffon Trant *Lady Cassana Baratheon *Lord Lyonel Baratheon *Lord Steffon Baratheon Cultures and races *Northmen *Andals *Valyrians *Dothraki *Ironborn *Free Folk *Braavosi Mentions * White Walkers Institutions Noble houses *House Stark *House Lannister *House Baratheon *House Targaryen *House Greyjoy *House Mormont *House Tully *House Arryn *House Egen *House Cassel *House Lynderly *House Hunter *House Selmy *House Baelish *House Dondarrion Mentions *House Clegane *House Umber *House Karstark *House Tallhart *House Cerwyn *House Velaryon *House Penrose *House Trant Organisations * Kingsguard * City Watch of King's Landing * Order of Maesters Religion * Faith of the Seven ** Septa Mentions * The Seven ** The Mother * Old Gods of the Forest Locations *Westeros **The Crownlands ***King's Landing ****Red Keep *****Tower of the Hand *****Great Hall **The North ***Winterfell ***Wolfswood **The Vale ***The Eyrie ***Mountains of the Moon *Essos **Vaes Dothrak Mentions *Casterly Rock *Dorne *Iron Islands *The Riverlands *Clegane's Keep *Last Hearth *Saltshore *White Harbor Creatures *Three-Eyed Raven *Horses Mentions *Ravens *Cats *Dragons Culture * Lackwit * Dwarfism * Knighthood * Oathbreaking * Prostitution Items *Hand of the King brooch *Stallion heart *Iron Throne *Valyrian steel dagger *''The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms'' Mentions Events * First Trial by Combat of Tyrion Lannister * Assassination of Robert Baratheon Mentions * Skirmish at Littlefinger's brothel * Robert's Rebellion * Dance of the Dragons * Battle of the Redgrass Field * Blackfyre Rebellion Reference ro:Coroana de aur/Apariții Category:Appearances Category:A Golden Crown